yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
8 Mart Dünya Kadınlar Günü
thumb|150px|right|2006 Dünya Kadınlar Günü logosu. 8 Mart Dünya Kadınlar Günü, tüm dünya emekçi kadınlarının kutladığı uluslararası bir gündür. Türkiye'deki sosyalist çevreler bu günü "Dünya Emekçi Kadınlar Günü" adıyla kutlama taraftarıdırlar. 1975 yılında Dünya Kadınlar Yılı'nı ilan eden Birleşmiş Milletler Örgütü, 16 Aralık 1977 tarihinde 8 Mart'ı tüm kadınları için Dünya Kadınlar Günü olarak kutlanmasını kararlaştırdı. Tarihçe 8 Mart 1857 tarihinde ABD'nin New York kentinde 40.000 dokuma işçisi daha iyi çalışma koşulları istemiyle bir tekstil fabrikasında greve başladı. Ancak polisin işçilere saldırması ve işçilerin fabrikaya kilitlenmesi, arkasından da çıkan yangında işçilerin fabrika önünde kurulan barikatlardan kaçamaması sonucunda çoğu kadın 129 işçi can verdi. İşçilerin cenaze törenine 100 bini aşkın kişi katıldı. 26 - 27 Ağustos 1910 tarihinde Danimarka'nın Kopenhag kentinde 2. Enternasyonale bağlı kadınlar toplantısında (Uluslararası Sosyalist Kadınlar Konferansı) Almanya Sosyal Demokrat Partisi önderlerinden Clara Zetkin, 8 Mart 1857 tarihindeki tekstil fabrikası yangınında ölen kadın işçiler anısına 8 Mart'ın "Internationaler Frauentag" (International Women's Day - Dünya Kadınlar Günü) olarak anılması önerisini getirdi ve öneri oybirliğiyle kabul edildi. İlk yıllarda belli bir tarih saptanmamıştı ve değişen tarihlerde fakat her zaman ilkbaharda anılıyordu. Tarihin 8 Mart olarak saptanışı 1921'de Moskova'da gerçekleştirilen 3. Uluslararası Kadınlar Konferansı'nda gerçekleşti. Birinci ve İkinci Dünya Savaşı yılları arasında bazı ülkelerde anılması yasaklanan Dünya Kadınlar Günü, 1960'lı yılların sonunda Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde de anmaya başlanmasıyla daha güçlü bir şekilde gündeme geldi. Birleşmiş Milletler Genel Kurulu, 16 Aralık 1977 tarihinde 8 Mart'ın "Dünya Kadınlar Günü" olarak anılmasını kabul etti. Birleşmiş Milletler'in sitesinde günün tarihine ilişkin bölümde, kutlamanın New York'ta ölen işçilerin anısına yapıldığı yazılmamıştırun.org. Türkiye'de 8 Mart Kadınlar Günü Türkiye'de 8 Mart Dünya Kadınlar Günü ilk kez 1921 yılında "Emekçi Kadınlar Günü" olarak kutlanmaya başlandı. 1975 yılında daha yaygın olarak kutlandı ve sokağa taşındı. "Birleşmiş Milletler Kadınlar On Yılı" programından Türkiye'nin de etkilenmesiyle, 1975 yılında "Türkiye 1975 Kadın Yılı" kongresi yapıldı. 12 Eylül 1980 Askeri Darbesi'nden sonra dört yıl süreyle herhangi bir kutlama yapılmadı. 1984'ten itibaren her yıl çeşitli kadın örgütleri tarafından "Dünya Kadınlar Günü" kutlanmaya başlandı. İstastikî veriler [[Dosya:BM-logo-Kadinlar.jpg|thumb|right|200px|"Kadınlara ve kız çocuklara karşı şiddetin dokunulmazlığına son" BM'nin güne özel logosu.]] Kadına karşı şiddet ve 2007 itibariyle dünya geneli veriler şöyledir: * Kadınlara karşı şiddet dünyada en yaygın, ancak en az cezalandırılan suçtur. * Tahminlere göre 113 ile 200 milyon arasında kadın demografik olarak “kayıp” (yok) görünmektedir. Ya doğar doğmaz öldürülmüşler (erkek çocuğun kız çocuğa tercih edilmesi) ya da erkek kardeşleri ve babalarıyla eşit derecede gıda ve tıbbi olanaklara ulaşamamışlardır. * Fuhuşa zorlanan ya da bunun için satılan kadınların sayısı yılda 700.000 ila 4.000.000 arasındadır. Cinsel kölelik düzeninden elde edilen kazançlar yılda tahminen on iki milyar dolardır. * Küresel olarak, on beş ile kırk beş yaş arası kadınlar, kanser, sıtma, trafik kazaları ve savaşlardan daha ziyade, erkek şiddetinin sonucu hayatını kaybetmekte veya sakatlanmaktadır. * En az üç kadından biri dövülmüş, cinsel ilişkiye zorlanmış ya da hayatı boyunca başka türlü suistimal edilmiştir (tecavüz, kötü davranış). Genellikle, suistimal eden kişi aileden bir üye ya da kadının tanıdığı bir kimsedir. Ev içi şiddet, bölge, kültür, etnik köken, eğitim, sınıf ve din ne olursa olsun kadınlara karşı en yaygın suistimal şeklidir. * Dinsel, kültürel vb. nedenlerle yılda iki milyondan fazla kız çocuğunun genital organlarına hasar verilmektedir (kadın sünneti). Bu oran, 15 saniyede bir kız çocuğudur. * Sistematik tecavüz yeryüzündeki birçok çatışmalarda bir terör silahı olarak kullanılmaktadır. Ruanda soykırımı (1994) esnasında 250.000 ila 500.000 kadının tecavüze uğradığı tahmin edilmektedir. * Araştırmalar, kadına karşı şiddet ile HIV virüsü arasında yükselen bağlantıyı göstermekte ve HIV bulaşmış kadınların daha fazla şiddete maruz kaldıklarını, şiddet kurbanlarının da HIV bulaşma risklerinin daha yüksek olduğunu ortaya koymaktadır. Kaynaklar * Genel Sekreterlik (BM) kadına karşı şiddetin ayrıntılı araştırması (2006) (A/61/122/Add.1)Vlachova, Marie and Biason, Lea, Eds. (2004) Women in an Insecure World: Violence Against Women – Facts, Figures and Analysis. Geneva Centre for the Democratic Control of Armed Forces (BM sitesinden tercümedir, kullanım koşulları http://www.un.org/terms.htm 'dedir.) Kategori:Feminizm Kategori:ABD tarihi Kategori:Özel günler Kategori:İnsan hakları